The Adventures of Plusle and Minun
by Kryzeth
Summary: A pair of little electric mouse friends stumble headfirst into danger when they come upon a strange-looking Umbreon who is need of help; together, the unwilling Umbreon and his newfound compatriots set off on an epic adventure to right what has been wronged! **Plusle: This is will be fun! **Minun: Yes, fun! Don't chu agree? **Umbreon: *deep sigh* Please let it be over soon...
1. Where It All Begins

Our story begins as any other Pokemon story would. In a random forest. It was a bright and early morning in the Pokemon world. A few Pidgey nested in the branches, still happily snoozing away. Kakuna and Metapod clung to the trees beside them in silence. All was calm in the forest, not a creature was-

"Tag you're it!" Plusle poked Minun then quickly scampered down the tree to escape the tagback.

"Not for long!" Minun grinned brightly as he ran down after Plusle, who stuck her tongue out at him, gleefully mocking. Minun used agility as he quickly ran up to Plusle while she was distracted, but she jumped back at the last second.

"Too slow!" she laughed happily and ran off again, with Minun resuming his chase. Minun then climbed up a tree, and hopped from branch to branch, quickly catching up to Plusle. She glanced back and didn't see Minun anywhere. She slowed and looked around, wondering if she had lost him.

"Hey Miiinuuun! Did chu get losts alre- Meeep!" Minun jumped down from the tree, tackling Plusle in a hug, both of them falling to the floor, and rolling a bit away from each other.

"You're it!" laughed Minun, happy with his successful sneak attack tag.

Plusle begins to stick tongue out, then instead uses Fake Tears, "Waaah, chu brokes my leg!"

Minun's eyes widened hugely as he bounded over to his fallen comrade, "Ohmigod, I'm so sorry areyouokay whatcanIdoforyou!" frantically speaking.

Plusle pretend-struggled to pick herself up, then reached out for Minun, "Just help me up..."

Minun grabbed her hand and pulled her up, putting an arm around her for stability.

Plusle then leaned into Minun's ear, whispering "You're it!" then poked him in the stomach and ran away.

Minun meeped in surprise at the poke, whining as she runs off.

She walks backwards, doing a sort of victory dance, "Can't beat the Master at Tag!" her facial expression similar to a B3 smiley.  
>Minun stuck his tongue out at her, then quickly ran after her. "Don't worry, I caught you once, I can catch you again!"<br>Plusle then ran off, with Minun in short pursuit.

Soon enough, the two electric mice came to a small pond. Plusle called timeout, and they both happily rested at the water's edge. Minun sighed happily as he leaned over the pond and splashed some water onto his face. The always playful Plusle wasted no time taking advantage of this, running from behind and tackling Minun into the pond. "This is revenge for tackling me earlier today!"

Minun meeped loudly, and they both fell into the water. However, they never reached the pond floor. Instead they fell onto something hard, and unusually flat. And moving...

They quickly jumped off the moving platform and back onto dry land. They turned back to the pond and found an angry Starmie glaring back at them with it's central crystal 'eye'.

"What the hell, man? Just randomly tackling me! I'll faint you both!" Starmie grr'ed, venting angrily at the perpetrators.

Minun was the first to step up, "You wish you could take us both on!"

Plusle quickly ran up to his side, "Yeah! We'll take you easily!"

Starmie continued glaring down at them, hopping angrily in place "You think so? Let's go then! Right here and now!"


	2. The First Battle

The two electric mice stood together against their much larger opponent, Starmie, determined not to back down as they circled each other. Starmie was the first to break the circle, hopping back a step and releasing a Water Pulse at them. Plusle and Minun each jumped up, easily avoiding the pulse and retaliating with a combined Thundershock of their own at Starmie, who quickly roll-dodged away.

Starmie then used Double Team, creating replicas of itself, surrounding the electric mice. Every so often, one of the Starmie copies would sporadically tackle them, which they easily sidestepped. They pressed their backs, and more importantly, their plus- and minus-shaped tails against each other, facing the multitude of Starmie copies. As their tails rubbed against each other, they generated electricity, which they absorbed along their bodies and into their cheeks, effectively using Charge while the foe continued it's persistent circling and tackling tactics.  
>"Pluuus!"<p>

"Miiiin!"  
>The duo finsihed charging, then released all the electricity in a wide area blast, engulfing every Starmie duplicate.<br>"Kyaah!" The fakes quickly disappeared, leaving the one true Starmie to be electrified with the full power of Plusle and Minun.

Starmie was resilient though, and withstood the attack, though was visibly tired, his central crystal beginning to flash. Starmie glared even more at them, beginning to take in cold energy.  
>Both Minun and Plusle were tired from releasing so much electricity, they began rubbing their tails together to increase their electricity, but were quickly interrupted by an oncoming Ice Beam from Starmie.<p>

The shot was aimed directly in between Plusle and Minun, causing them to separate. Starmie then aimed a Hydro Pump at Plusle, who easily dodged the attack. However, she dodged onto some unstable mud near the pond, and struggled to move out of it. Starmie nearly roared with anger at them, his fury manifesting as a Rapid Spin. He lifted his star shaped body from the floor, turning onto his back and spinning rapidly (hence the name of the attack) in midair, making a large curve to hit Minun first from in front, then Plusle from behind.  
>Minun easily sidestepped the attack, then noticed the wide arc Starmie was taking to hit the still recovering Plusle.<br>"Miiin!" he quickly ran up to and pushed Plusle out of the way, also out of the mud, saving her from the Rapid Spin while they landed on relatively soft grass.  
>Starmie landed and began to take in more cold energy, readying another Ice Beam. But this time, the electric mice would be ready. They charged each other up using their tails, their entire bodies beginning to spark with electricity. Starmie fired its Ice Beam at the two mice.<br>They ran against the Ice Beam, an electric bubble surrounding them and protecting them from the oncoming Ice Beam, which simply shattered against the electricity.  
>"Pluuus!"<br>"Miiin!"  
>Together, the two mice used Volt Tackle against Starmie, knocking him far away, landing on it's back. Plusle and Minun jumped back and softly landing beside him. They high fived each other with their nubs of arms.<br>"Victory is ours!"  
>They began dancing in place; they were, after all, the cheering Pokemon.<br>"Plus, Plus, Plus!"  
>"Min, Min, Min!"<br>Their cheering was soon interrupted by the looming presence of the 'fainted' Starmie. He glared deeply at them, "Recover!" His body flashed white, then quickly relieved him of all damage.

"Ready for round two, pipsqueaks?"


	3. Round Two

"Playtime's over!" Starmie growled as he inhaled more particles of white energy and fired an Ice Beam, this time directly at Minun. The two mice were still shocked by Starmie's quick recovery and were unable to react. Minun's feet were quickly frozen to the ground.  
>Plusle rushed to Minun's side, attempting to use her electricity to melt the ice, but it was ineffective.<br>"Just go!" Minun yelled, as Starmie drew closer, preparing a final Hyper Beam assault.  
>Plusle frantically shook her head, "I'm not leaving you!"<p>

By this time, Starmie was done charging its Hyper Beam "Say good night." he growled, and fired directly at the two mice.  
>Plusle and Minun each tightly closed their eyes as they waited for the end.<br>"Dark Pulse!" Their ears perked up as they heard a new voice, then a loud "BOOM!" echoing throughout the forest. They opened their eyes just in time to see an Umbreon jump in front of them, growling at Starmie, and glaring deeply into its central crystal eye.

"Hey! This doesn't concern you, stranger!" Starmie frowned with his one eye, his body glowing a bit pinkish purplish. "This oughta destroy you… Psychic!"

The Starmie let loose a wave of telekinetic energy at the Umbreon, expecting it to be launched away, but the Umbreon was unperturbed. The crystal eye widened in disbelief, allowing Umbreon to rush forwards, charging directly up to the star-shaped creature.

"Night Slash!" One of Umbreon's front paws glowed black, becoming much sharper, and slashed him across the face, then immediately followed up the attack with a close range Dark Pulse, shooting from the mark on his forehead, directly into the Starmie. Wave after wave of darkness shot into the Starmie's crystal eye, launching him over the trees and nearly clean out of the forest.

The Umbreon then turned to go over to the pair of mouse pokemon, with Plusle still struggling to free her fellow Minun, but sadly, to no avail. Umbreon trotted over to them, "Hidden Power.. Fire!", aiming his forehead down to the ice, melting it with his Hidden Power, until Minun bounced free.  
>"Sweet! Thanks Umbre- waa!" He was interrupted mid-sentence by Plusle, who proceeded to tackle him into the ground, nuzzling her red cheek against his own blue cheek, causing a few sparks to fly between, her eyes closed, with small tears in the corners.<p>

She whined loudly "Don't ever scare me like that again!" Her arms tightened around him as she cried out.

"Waaaa! I'm okay, I'm okay!" The Minun's naturally blue cheeks began to get a little bit pink, but then as soon as Plusle had begun crying, she instantly became happy again, letting him go and bouncing over to the Umbreon!

"Thank chu!" she said to the dark-type Pokemon, smiling brightly. Then she blinked and tilted her head as she noticed its color pattern was blue instead of the usual yellow.

Umbreon nodded lightly, warily looking off into the distance. "No problem. Stay safe."  
>It was about to run off again when Plusle pounced to grab its leg. He turned back to look at her curiously, wondering why she had stopped him from leaving.<p>

"You can't go yet!" shouted Plusle.

Minun hopped forwards. "Yeah! We don't even know who you are!" yelled Minun.

"Yeah, and why you're blue instead of yellow!"

"And how you found us!"

"And about your life!"

"And what kind of plot devices you're going to bring to the story!"

Umbreon sighed a bit, "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."  
>Plusle and Minun exchanged glances, then nodded giddily. "We'll believe you!"<br>Umbreon relaxed its shoulders a bit, then nodded. "Well... the thing is... I'm actually a Lucario."  
>The two mice blinked for a second.<br>Minun was the first to speak "Coool."  
>Plusle nodded "Awesomely cool!"<br>"Except... you don't look like a Lucario" They blinked up at him.  
>"Yeah, you look like an Umbreon"<br>Umbreon closed his eyes and sighed again, showing just a hint of irritation.

"I was trapped in this body... by Mewtwo!"


	4. Plot Setup Time!

The two electric mice gasped at the startling revelation. This glowing blue Umbreon was actually a Lucario! And what's more... this was forced upon him by the rumored Mewtwo.

They huddled closer to listen to the story that was inevitably to come.

Umbreon looked off into the distance as he relayed his story to them.

"You little ones may have heard stories, rumors about the dreaded Mewtwo which has recently appeared in the world. As a Lucario, I set out to discover the truth of these rumors; to see this brand new Pokemon, a completely new species, and to find out where it came from.

"Following the stories from village to village, I eventually came upon a cave where it was rumored to have been living.

"As I approached the cave, I could easily sense the immense energy radiating from within; an unmistakable, powerful new aura. I ventured inside to seek out this Mewtwo.

"Not long after entering, I found him. He was alone, hovering in place, his arms crossed over his chest, legs curled up toward his body, and his eyes closed. He was resting, it seemed.

"When he opened his eyes to look at me, I felt a wave of anger and blind fury wash over his aura, a burning hatred in his eyes, unlike any I have seen before. As I stared back, frozen in shock, I sensed that this powerful being somehow knew me, though I know not how.

"In his rage, he released a burst of energy from his body, obliterating the cave around us, and leaving a crater in its place. I was barely able to put up my Protect bubble to defend myself.

"When the dust settled, we stared back into each other's' eyes, hovering above the crater. Mewtwo had calmed down a bit, and was now in control of his power. He grinned at me then aimed three fingers forward to me, before clenching his fingers together in a small fist. I felt a strange feeling flow through my body as he did so. My vision began to fade out; my body became heavier, and numb. And then I could feel nothing; utter blackness surrounded me.

"I awoke in this forest, and in this body some time later. Shortly thereafter, I came upon you two and that Starmie."

He turned back to them, then blinked and took a step back. They were leaning forward, eyes wide with curiosity, and mouths gaping in awe. Then they bounced up and said determinedly, "We're gonna help you get your body back, Lucareon!"

"What? You can't come with me, the journey is far too-!... Lucareon?"

They nodded in response, "Yup yup!"

"Where'd you get Lucareon from?"

They exchanged glances and shrugged a bit, "Luca-" Plusle began, "-reon!"

Then they smiled brightly and high-fived each other with their nubs of arms.

The newly named Lucareon sighed a bit, knowing from their steely determination that he could never refuse their help. "Do you two even know where to begin?"

They blinked and shrugged, shaking their heads in unison.

He looked off toward the distance, thinking to himself, _Then I'm just as lost as before I met you..._

Then at that moment, Minun grinned and yelled "A wild plot device appeared!"

Lucareon blinked, "A wild wha-? Ahhh!"

The ground rumbled and shook violently, signaling the approach of something big. Lucareon quickly wheeled around to face the incoming threat; the source of the shaking was coming from the lake. The water swayed from one side of the lake to the other; ripples appearing at the center, giving way to… a surprisingly anticlimactic pokemon. It was a small blue pokemon, with pink tendril-like hair, a pair of long thin tails. It appeared almost like a small fairy.

"Greetings.. my name is Mesprit, one of the lake guardians of the land, the guardian of Emotion, and I have heard your plea, Lucareon.."

"A-actually my name is-"

"Lucareon! I shall send you on your quest! To reclaim your original form from Mewtwo, you must rise one power level above his own.. seek out the god of all pokemon; find Arceus! He is the only being in this universe more powerful than Mewtwo.. He will help you!"

"Arceus…" Lucareon bowed on four pawsbefore the blue fairy. "Where may I find him, Mesprit?"

"I know not where he resides, only how to find him.. First, you must find my brethren in the other two great lakes of the land; there you will meet Uxie and Azelf who will show you the way to Arceus.. In the far west, on the other side of the great mountain that divides the land, you will find Azelf, the lake guardian of knowledge. She will know the most of the three of us.. Now onwards! Go, noble warriors, off on your journey!"

And just as quickly as she had appeared, the ground shook again, and she popped back into the water, leaving just a couple of ripples in her wake.

"The great plot device has spoken!" Minun perked up.

Lucareon blinked to look at the little electric mouse, "The great wha- oof!"

Once again, an interrupting Plusle had broken the sentence, pouncing onto Lucareon's back.

"Hey! What are you doing up there?!"

Plusle pouted and gave a loud whine, "You think I can walk allll those miles with these little legs?" She wiggled her nubs of legs at him.

"Hey, no fair! I wanna ride too!"

"Wait what, no don- oof!" And now the Minun had pounced onto Lucareon's back, joining his Plusle companion. "Onwards, noble steed!" Minun gently kicked his side with his leg.

"Yeah! Onwards, noble steed!" Plusle joined in the kick.

Lucareon gave a loud sigh. _Oh god.. this is going to be a long journey…_


End file.
